


Little Red Dress

by Alice_on_Elm_Street



Series: Female Keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Cisswap, College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, F/F, Fem!Keith, Fem!Lance, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Lance (Voltron), Genderbend, Genderbending, Light Dom/sub, Sexswap, Squirting, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), VLD Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street
Summary: Allura is not getting that dress back.





	Little Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> College AU for the AU Card, Touch-Starved for the H/C Card, and Sixty-Nine for the NSFW Card
> 
> This may or may not be a teaser for an upcoming fic. It won’t actually be in the fic, but it’s a similar concept.

Lana’s lips were so soft against her own. That didn’t really surprise Keith though. Allura had lamented many times before about Lana’s near-religious self-care regimen. She was a girl that took care of herself. Tan hands slid down Keith’s back, nails catching on the thin material of her dress as they came to rest low on her hips. She smelled faintly of cinnamon and vanilla. One of the straps of Keith’s dress slipped down off her shoulder, but since fixing it meant detaching from the gorgeous girl in her arms, she ignored it. The thrumming of the music from the sorority party downstairs drifted up through the floor, the fast beat matching in time with Keith’s pounding heart. Each touch felt like fire over her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Lana’s generous breasts pressed against her own and the Cuban girl reached down to squeeze Keith’s ass, pulling her even closer. Keith sucked in a breath as she allowed Lana to push her back onto the plush blue sheets. Lana giggled as she leaned over her.

“You’re so nervous. It’s cute.”

Keith’s face burned, and she looked away. She suddenly felt very exposed in the skimpy dress she’d borrowed from Allura. The hem just barely brushed her mid-thigh, drifting even higher as she shifted on the bed. Of course, she’d borrowed it with the hope of attracting a pretty girl to take home, and it had certainly done its job, but she hadn’t exactly been expecting that girl to be the Campus Queen.

Lana crawled up to straddle her hips, running a long nail along Keith’s inner thigh as she did. “Such a pretty girl. Are you going to be good for me, pretty girl?”

Keith could only nod, watching with wide eyes as those nails dragged higher and higher, catching the hem of her dress and sliding it up to rest over her stomach, showing off the black lace thong, a joke gift from Pidge that Keith was suddenly very thankful for.

Keith bit her lip as her panties were slid down over her hips and tossed away. Lana’s touch ghosted over her pussy and Keith shivered.

“Aw, you’re so cute. Did you shave just for me?” A finger slipped between her folds. “You’re so wet already.” She pulled her hand away to push her blue bodycon dress up to her waist, showing the dark spot on the front of her panties. “I am too.” She slipped the soaked panties down her thighs and off and turned to straddle Keith’s head. “Make me feel good?”

She spread her lips open, an invitation, and Keith came up to met her as Lana settled over her face. Lana groaned, rocking her hips down on the tongue probing her slit. “What a good girl. That’s it, right there.” Keith’s licked over her clit and suckled on it, taking in the musky scent of cinnamon and vanilla. She clung to the tan girl’s hips as she buried her face into her folds, listening to the moans and gasps above her. Then Lana lowered her mouth to her core and Keith cried out.

She’d never allowed anyone to touch her like this. She rarely allowed people to touch her, period. Until now, she’d never realized how much she craved it. Lana’s tongue swept through her folds and over the sensitive nub nestled within them, holding her thighs apart as they twitched. Her tongue sent little sparks of electricity over her clit and Keith’s own tongue pushed deep, lapping at her hole. Lana moaned.

“That’s a good girl. Make me cum,” Lana gasped. “Make me cum and then I’ll give you want you want.”

It didn’t take long. Only a few moments later, Lana was coming over her face, grinding down against her as she rode out her orgasm. Keith continued to feast all the way through, licking and sucking the pink flesh and she trembled. Lana dove in with a renewed vigor, teeth scraping over Keith’s clit as she sucked at it. Then she bit down and Keith screamed. Her body convulsed hard and she clung to Lana’s thighs as she shook, her orgasm rushing through her with a ferocity that made her see stars. Heat pooled in her lower stomach and squirt gushed out of her, coating Lana’s face and the sheets.

Finally she lay there, trembling and twitching, Lana stroking her inner thighs and kissing along her abdomen with whispers of “good girl” against her skin. Keith struggled for her breath and barely registered Lana sitting up or relieving her of her dress. She’d have to buy Allura a new one, she distantly realized, because even if it hadn’t been ruined, she was not giving it back. No, Keith thought as Lana snuggled up behind her, bare breasts against her back as she pulled the covers over them, Allura was not getting that dress back.


End file.
